


Finding a family for the holiday

by Hangwan000



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Cecilios - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, There is no conflict in this, This is pure fluff, carlos has a fun family, just fluff, visting family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangwan000/pseuds/Hangwan000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every family is special, even Carlos'. With his Abuela's drinking, his sister's confusing restaurant job, his 9 year old nephew's obsession with Pac Man, his now transsexual brother's doctorate in Discussion sciences, his mothers writing career, and his fathers ignorance to the fact that he's the only one in family who's fluent in Spanish, this Christmas is going to be interesting. Of course Cecil had to come, and make Christmas time even more special for the strange group that called itself a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a family for the holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 work, normally I post on Fanfiction.com, but Ao3 has more Night Vale stuff. So if you have any suggestions I will gladly take them!
> 
> This is also my first Welcome to Night Vale fanfic, and my first shipping fanfic, so I hope I do okay. Because I'm knew at this I will happily take any ideas or criticisms you have. 
> 
> I really hope you like this, I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not, but I'm going to try!

"So are you planning on coming back home for Christmas this year? We really do miss you!" Carlos' sister said, her voice slightly altered by his old phone, and Night Vale in general. Phone connections were just weird in Night Vale, sometimes they would work great, and other times you could hardly hear the other person before your phone would spontaneously combust. Not like everything in Night Vale wasn't weird, but the phone thing was really annoying to Carlos. 

"I don't know-" The scientist said running a hand through his hair and pacing around his slightly messy laboratory, all scientists had messy laboratories- or at least that's what one of Carlos' college professors had said.

"Oh come on! Carlos I know you, and I know you miss us. Just come down for the holidays!" Scientifically speaking, it was true, the chemicals in his brain that dictated his emotions had always made a kind of melancholy sadness well in him when ever home was mentioned. Night Vale was fascinating, and all, but it wasn't home, at least not yet. Having Cecil with him did help, it made the strangeness of Night Vale almost manageable, but he still their apartment didn't have as many memories as his childhood home. 

"I know, I know, I really do miss you, but I was planning doing some experiments, and spending some time with Cecil, and-"

"Your boyfriend?" He flinched as his sister's voice seemed to go up two octaves, or maybe that was just his phone. 

"Callie-" Carlos started, trying to get her to calm down before she started on another one of her rants. She always did this with any relationship he was in, she always obsessed over it. Carlos had just wished it wouldn't be like that this time, sadly the facts that were now being presented to him seemed to say that his wish would go on un-granted. 

"Oh bring him with you, you have to bring him with you! I have heard so much about him!" Strange, Carlos was sure he had only told his Abuela about Cecil. "I have to meet him, we have to meet him. I mean any guy who can pine over you- you of all people-"

"Thanks"

"-for a year is worth meeting. I can't believe you didn't ask him out as soon as he stared talking about you though, it's not like you're the most attractive guy around!"

"Callie-"

"But whatever, make a guy wait why don't you. It's not like he's one of the few guys who has ever payed attention to you- well in a sexual way. It is sexual right? Not like I would judge if it wasn't or anything- I mean I didn't judge Connor, and I won't judge you- but honestly he sounds hot!" 

"Callie, please be quiet!" Carlos said, a bright blush covering his whole face, why did this always seem to happen when ever his sister called?

It was, of course, at this moment that Cecil decided to walk into the lab, and catch his boyfriend (boyfriend!) on the phone, covered in an embarrassed blush. 

The loud closing of the lab door (Cecil said it had to be done loudly so the secret police could hear) alerted Carlos to the other person now in the room. Pointing to the phone, and mouthing 'sorry' saved Carlos from Cecil's normal, and slightly loud greeting, which his sister would have heard. Instead Cecil elected to put his small, mostly decorative, canvas backpack on the floor, and sit down on one of the stools in the lab. He took this time to write up an outline that would work for tomorrow's news report about the translucent bees that were going to blow through town (barring any unseen incidences that he hadn't already foreseen), while he waited for his boyfriend to be done on the phone. 

"Yes I'll call you back." Carlos said, slightly impatiently into the phone, a little louder then normal due to the now vary loud static. "No, I will. Yes I promise. Okay bye. Yes Callie I'll call you back, I alway do- yes I do! Callie I really can't help him with his science homework right now, I need to go. Goodbye. Yes okay, goodbye now." He snapped the phone shut with a loud huff, and a less than quiet groan. 

"Sorry about that." Carlos said walking over to Cecil. His intention was to give the man a small hug, but there was no bout he would be kissed by the Night Vale radio announcer after it.

"How was your day, my boyfriend?" Cecil couldn't help but give the last word emphasis, and a large grin. He just liked how that sounded: boyfriend, my boyfriend! They had been dating for months, but the phrase just sounded so perfect. 

"It was good, I got a lot of science done." Carlos responded as he sat down in the stool next to Cecil, and draped his arm around the other man's shoulders, in a comfortable side hug. 

"Really? What kind of science?"

"Well, you remember last week, when the fridge kept blowing up every thing we tried to put in it?"

"Yes." Of course he did, Cecil had tried to save one of his better omelets in the box of metal, and ice, only it have it spit back at him in a few more chunks than it had had ordinary. 

"I've been doing some experiments- vary scientific experiments- and I don't think the fridge was destroying the food at all! I think it was just simply rearranging the atoms that made up the food into something slightly different. Of course it wasn't that different, it was rearranging large chunks of atoms, not individual atoms- if it had been doing that you might not have been able to recognize what you put in at all. But still! It's amazing that the fridge was interacting with the food on a molecular level- or at lest I think it was. I still have some more experiments I have to do, and a few more equations to run but-" 

Carlos took in a breath, and paused, looking into Cecil's interested, but slightly glossed over eyes, and realized he had been rambling, again. A bright red blush exploded onto his dark sink, and he drop his head, and let out a silent groan. 

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling." He said, trying to cover his face without moving his hands from their rather comfy place on Cecil's shoulder, and intwined in his hand. 

"It's okay." Cecil said smiling, Carlos always looked to cute when he was talking about his experiments, and other, very scientific, things. 

"You could stop me when I start rambling like that."

"Why would I do that? I love it when you talk about science, it's so- you, the way your eyes light up, and your eyebrows frown. It makes you special, it makes you perfect, perfectly imperfect." Cecil gave his completely adorable scientist a light kiss on the cheek, and the jaw, and the ears, and the lips. Then he came back, and spent a long time on those perfectly imperfect lips. 

It was Carlos coming up for air that finally broke up their long, and slightly intoxicating, kiss. Both of their lips were noticeably more red than when they had started, and they both had slightly more bite marks than when they had started too. 

"I love it when you listen to me ramble." Carlos said quietly, resting his forehead on Cecil's. Carlos had always claimed he liked being alone better than being with someone, he could stay in the lab as late as he wanted, and he didn't have to remember to do trivia things like shower that often, but moments like these more than made up for having to remember to do laundry. Moments like these with Cecil made everything worth it, every thing he had experienced up until this point- good or bad- was worth it, because it brought him to here. Here with Cecil, here with someone he was falling in love with faster than Carlos had ever anticipated. 

"So, who called?" Cecil had to ask after a few minutes of comfortable silence, and gassing into each other's eyes. 

Carlos couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came with the look Cecil was giving him. How his boyfriend could go from irritability hot, to a curious child was a scientific mystery, and Carlos loved it!

"My sister." He answered with a smile. 

"Really?" Carlos didn't talk about his family all that much, Cecil knew he had a sister, and a brother, and a nephew, but beyond that he didn't know much more. 

"Yeah, she wanted to know if I was going to go home for Christmas, and she wanted to know about you." The scientist let out a huff, and rubbed the area under the bridge of his glasses. "I still can't believe she found out I was dating through! I only told Abuela- of course she can't be trusted with a bottle, and I wouldn't put it past Callie to bribe her for information." 

"So, are you going?" This so was much more drawn out then the one Cecil had started the conversation with. He tried to sound nonchalant about it, what did it matter if Carlos spend Christmas with his family, and not Cecil. It's not like they had the same traditions, and of course Carlos would want to spend time family, he wasn't choosing them over Cecil, that's not what was going on, right?

"What?" Carlos asked, snapping out of one of his many schemes to get back at his sister for one of the countless things she had done. 

"Are you going home for Christmas?" The Night Vale radio host asked again.

"I don't know, there are so many experiments to be done here. Plus I couldn't stand spending our first Christmas together without you, it wouldn't really be our first Christmas then, would it?" Carlos said running his hand through his messy hair that Cecil loved for some reason. 

"I miss them a lot, they're my family, and I haven't seen them in so long, but they aren't you. They could never be you- scientific, and metaphorically. Not that I would want them to be you of course! I just- ugh! Cecil you really should stop me when I start rambling!" Carlos dropped his ashamed head onto the crook of his boyfriend's neck, and tried to focus on Cecil's steady, but slightly impossible heart beat, and not the fool he had just made of him self. 

"Oh my sweet Carlos, I love it so much when you get caught up in your thoughts, I love that you trust me enough to share them with me." Cecil lightly took a hold of his boyfriend's head and kissed him square on the lips, not even bothering to get distracted with the rest of his wonderful face this time. 

Once again it was Carlos needing air that broke up their long, and emotion filled kiss. He did think it was slightly unfair that Cecil could hold his breath for so long, but all was fair in love, and war, Carlos guessed. 

"If this is going to happen every time I ramble, I'll be sure to do it more often." Cecil chuckled at the words, and gave Carlos another kiss, a slightly less long and passionate one, but still, a kiss. 

"Gladly." Cecil said as a whisper on the wonderful lips of his boyfriend. 

"Hey!" A voice shouted from out side of the lab window, causing both men to jump in surprise, effectively ruining the moment. 

"We're slightly understaffed tonight, could you guys please go out to eat so we don't have to send someone else to watch you?" The Sheriff's Secret Police said from their disguise right out side the window. 

"Sure Emily!" Cecil said giving the tree the Sheriff's Secret Police was hidden in a bright smile, before taking a chuckling Carlos' hand and helping him out of the chair. 

"Any suggestions on where?" Carlos asked, handing Cecil his backpack from its place on the ground. 

"Big Rico's Pizza is nicely filled with people right now." The tree said, just as a normal person would have said, had they not been hiding in a tree for the past six months. 

"Alright then, darling Mr. Cecil, would you like to accompany me to dinner at Big Rico's?" The scientist asked holding his had out for Cecil who had just finished slipping on his multicolored backpack. 

"I would indeed, Dr. Carlos."

\----------------

Their impromptu date had been nice, the movie they decided to watch afterwards had been better, and the sex halfway through the movie, and during the credits, had been magical. They were now curled up on their shared bed, still a little damp from the long, and enjoyable shower, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. 

Their conversation ranged from what Cecil knew was going to happen tomorrow (there was no way he was completely human with the things he could predict), and the impossibility of their existence on this small blue dot. It was the best part of their day- well the second best, the best was the sex they had almost every night, their second favorite of the day was the time spent after sex. Their third favorite part happened to be waking up together, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was right now, the lazy conversations they had before drifting off to sleep. 

"So you remember that my sister called." Carlos said as Cecil finished explaining to him why mountains just couldn't be real. 

"Hmm." 

"I think want to go back home for Christmas." Carlos said, trying to sound casual about the matter. 

"Oh." Cecil tensed in Carlos' arms. And his voice dropped from the happy cheerful tone it usually was, to something much more sober, and all together sad, which left Carlos feeling completely confused. This wasn't the award part of the conversation, this was supposed to be the easier part. 

"So when do you think you'll be going?" Again Carlos was confused, he never really had been great at dealing with people, emotions were so much more complicated than equations. Cecil sounded happy now, a fake kind of happy that made Carlos' stomach twist, because he knew that he had done something wrong. 

"Cecil, honey, what's wrong?" Carlos asked slowly, he hated that he didn't already know, he should know what was wrong. Weren't couples supposed to know what was wrong with each other? His mom, and dad had already known each other's problems before the other walked through the door, why couldn't he be like that. 

"Nothing." Again so fake it made Carlos want to take all of his boyfriend's problems away, and kiss the man till he was finally happy again. "Just- I'm gonna miss you."

"What?"

"I'm going to miss you while you're with your family, and not with me." The last part was whispered out so quietly Carlos could barely hear it, but he was certain glad that he did. 

"Cecil, you sweet idiot, I didn't mean I wanted to spend Christmas away from you." 

"You didn't?" Cecil asked, turning to look at Carlos for the first time sense this train wreck of a conversation had started. 

"No, I was going to ask if you wanted to cry me with me. I wasn't going to go with out you, I would never go without you." The scientist placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend's head, and pulled him a little closer in the bed. 

"Really?" Cecil asked, turning his body to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, starting at the perfectly imperfect face before him. 

"Of course. I couldn't stand to be away from you, I love you." 

"I love you too!" Cecil said before practically jumping on top of his boyfriend to give him a large hug. "And I would love to go meet your family." 

Neither of them were sure who stared the kiss they had next, or the one after that, or the one after that. Neither of them were sure who started caressing the other other first, and neither of them were sure when exactly a kiss had turned into sex, but they were both pretty happy that it did. And with both of them panting, and clinging to each other is post sex perfection Carlos started telling Cecil the stories from his childhood, and Cecil happily fell asleep to a sweet story of Carlos as a child, of a Carlos before he had found the one person in his life who meant the most to him.


End file.
